


Cherry Bomb樱桃炸弹

by shawnz0901



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnz0901/pseuds/shawnz0901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>寻欢 系列番外</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Bomb樱桃炸弹

Cherry Bomb

 

*

    Sebastian不知道最近自己还能有多倒霉了。

    先是失眠，因为失眠导致早晨睡眼惺忪地去买咖啡，被一只莫名其妙的狗追在屁股后面汪汪叫，等他终于能从家去公司上班了，多亏了混沌一团的脑子他从车库里把车开出来的时候又一个不小心刮了倒车镜。

    当他到了公司看了接下去的日程安排，他认为一定是Chris不在家——并且——是他和Chris那个计划导致的接下去忙成狗的节奏。

    Chris不在家指的是，他丈夫出差了两个礼拜，而他和Chris的计划指的是，有关于他们结婚周年纪念日。

    “……近期水星在逆行，”Sebastian在电梯口百无聊赖的时候，远远听到一个亚裔姑娘正在神情严肃地向她周围的同伴分析，“八月出生的星座是重灾区，Susan Miller说你需要注意你的电子产品、钱财、以及……”

    Sebastian不记得最后一个词了，直到，哦直到他和他丈夫把车停在那家Motel的停车场，Chris前脚先走进那个现代主义设计风格的酒店大堂而Sebastian后脚从驾驶位上下来，他非常不巧且非常该死地——撞到了Chris那辆Lexus的倒车镜。

    我指的是，呃，胯下。

    “WHAT THE FFFF——”Sebastian疼得蹲在地上直咧嘴，疼得简直要眼冒金星，感觉世界上所有美好的回忆都被恶魔之手粉碎了然后他突然想起来那个神秘预言的最后一个词，“……以及你的身体健康。”

    没错，他妈的身体健康。

 

*

    “你……你怎么了？”男人正在通过房间配置的iPad调试那些镶嵌在镜面墙壁角落的镭射灯光，看到Sebastian呲牙咧嘴地从浴室里出来的模样。

“……没事，”他咬了咬牙决定把五分钟前的那件蠢事咽回肚子，“脚趾踢到浴缸了。”

那个该死的像海洋球池一样大的圆形浴缸！Chris丢了手里的iPad拍着大腿哈哈大笑，笑得Sebastian不得不装模作样地拖着脚步过去捂上男人的嘴。

啊哦，这是一个趋近于拙劣的暗号，相当于在酒精弥漫的夜场贴面晃动腰肢，或是舔得湿红的嘴唇一点点包裹住涌出泡沫的喜力瓶口。Chris正煽情又黏糊地舔吻他的手心，暧昧的灯光下男人的眼底由深邃的蓝变幻为孔雀尾羽上泛着光芒的灰绿，他们有足足15天没有见面，没有Facetime也没有什么电话性爱，此刻Chris想干他的渴望在这个加冕一般重要的日子里就像是弥漫了煤油气息的空间里最后存在的一丁点儿火星子，但，身体健康，Sebastian决定把这个词连同他从没听过的“水星逆行”一起拉进他的黑名单。如果这样真的能缓解他胯下的抽痛的话。

但是决定在结婚纪念日故地重游的人是他。好吧，Sebastian只是想尝试做点儿已婚伴侣经常会做的事情，就是那种把孩子丢给亲戚然后开始二人世界，从暧昧昏暗藏污纳垢的小酒吧开始，扮陌生人偷情猎艳，最后终结在Motel里火辣尽兴的夜晚。可是，鉴于他们还没有孩子，而假如Chris穿过酒吧拥挤的肉体来到他身边跟他说一些“嘿帅哥你一个人吗”这样老掉牙的调情的话，老天啊Sebastian一定会当场笑疯。

所以直接快进到Motel里火辣尽兴的一夜比较好。唉，Sebastian在心里骂了句脏话，如果不是他现在胯下隐隐作痛着不想勃起也不想让Chris知道的话，就更好了。

“哦……Chris，Babe……等等，”他不得不挪动着自己的屁股来反抗他丈夫温暖宽厚的身体将他压向床垫的动作，牙齿叼着男人被他吮吻得通红湿润的下唇嘟囔出声，“我说等等，你不觉得就这样开始，well，少了点儿什么？”

Chris一边听Sebastian喘着气低语，一边指尖意有所指地摩挲着他颈后温热的皮肤，“……少什么？”

“操你他妈能不能……先停手啊……”Sebastian握住Chris正要探进自己裤腰里的手，“今天是结婚一周年纪念日好吗，又不是他妈的十周年孩子五岁骗他们在家然后偷溜出来开房打炮。”

Chris扬了扬眉毛，“我一直以为我们是上车补票的那种。”

Sebastian深深地翻了个白眼，从男人搂紧的怀抱挣脱，走到房间一角开始蹲下来翻冰箱。Chris盯着他弯着的腰肢和腰间露出的一截光裸的皮肤，“不会吧，结婚一年我才发现你有一颗细腻敏感文艺心？我还以为只是我呢。”

“虽然我也提心吊胆怕走进来床上都他妈是玫瑰花，”Sebastian咬开啤酒瓶盖，仰着脖子灌了一大口，“但是有件事我一直想找你算账来着——操啊是樱桃味！”

    男人扑哧笑了，走过去从他手里拿过啤酒瓶仔细看了看，也喝了一口，“还不赖啊这，”他撇撇嘴，看到Chris沾染了深色酒液的鲜艳的唇瓣，和Chris被镭射灯光照得闪亮深沉的眼睛，“不过，算账——你该不会还在想婚礼前天晚上的事吧？”                                                                                

 

*

一年前的四月他应验了高中毕业纪念册上的一句话，的一半。

那就是，在Sebastian自己的婚礼上，他在临去教堂的路上还在收拾他的发型。

他从未真的想过一个教堂里挤满了家人和好友的传统美国佬的婚礼，事实上，他从未想象过自己的婚礼。在此之前，那无非是，只要女孩子开心，他并不真的多么在意这些。他很少想象和某一任女友在一起，陪着对方从挑选戒指开始，一点点筹备全部的细节，像是缓慢地勾画一个圆，等到线条的另一端将要与起始点合拢的时候才会意识到，这个圆其实是一个紧紧闭合的圈。

事实上，那天一点儿也称不上完美。因为前一天是他和Chris一起的单身派对，Scott相当大手地邀请他去看Go Go Boy，Sebastian兴奋又好奇。但是真的等腹肌像铁板一样的丁字裤裸男走到他座位上对他抖胯的时候他还是觉得自己的整个世界都碎了，Sebastian感觉他能和Chris搞在一起真他妈的命中注定。然后他们换了个地方，又有朋友叫了钢管舞女郎，哦感谢上帝他和Chris觉得世界又回来了——赞美胸部、大腿和屁股——但由于接下去的时间里Sebastian喝得来者不拒，钢管舞之后还有什么节目他一概失忆。

那么问题来了，第二天他顶着一张上了妆的宿醉脸和头痛出现在自己和Chris的婚礼上，所有前一天晚上同时也在单身派对的朋友们都一脸想和他谈人生的表情看着他。他们在上帝的见证下聆听誓言，交换戒指，亲吻拥抱，Sebastian太阳穴胀痛却开心到和在场每一个人拥吻，那是他一生中的闪亮时刻。

而在当天成为了他丈夫的Chris在此后的一整年对那件事只字不提。

 

*

“关于婚礼前一天晚上，我是说——”他抱着手臂，整个人靠在床边那张看上去除了做爱没有其他用处的躺椅上，两条腿大大咧咧地翘上一旁的钢管秋千架，“——你为什么一直不告诉我我他妈到底干了点儿什么？Chris你是觉得我的心理承受能力不足以支撑当晚发生的事实吗？我可以告诉你我现在看到自己十年前的夜场醉酒照相当淡定。”

Chris长长地吐气，语重心长似的抬了抬眉毛，“真的非要现在讨论这个话题？”他还装模作样地抬手看表，“以我之前的预估现在我应该已经干完你第一个回合了，宝贝儿，我还特地搞到了樱桃味润滑液。粉红豹限量版。”

Sebastian按耐下忍不住想捂住自己还在隐隐作痛的胯下的冲动。好吧，其实他只是想……搞点儿小动作，回忆回忆过去，说点儿肉麻的情话，让他……还疼得一蹶不振的部位赢得一些喘息的时间然后再开始火辣的一晚——可是，可是，上帝啊如果Chris不是自己提起来这件事的话，Sebastian在心里尖叫，他自己压根儿早他妈就把单身派对上喝断片儿的糗事忘到外太空去了！

所以这意味着，那天晚上发生的事究竟有多严重？以至于Chris瞒了自己一年还不肯实话实说？

哇哦，就目前Chris比Phoebe还不会撒谎的蹩脚表情看来，那一定是比Chandler和Monica在一起被撞破、Joey搂着Huggsy睡觉更严重的事情。

Sebastian面色凝重地跑神，完全没有意识到自己正握着那瓶樱桃味啤酒喝了一口又一口。

 

*

他们的蜜月旅行是南美。

其实当Chris问他，你最想去玩的地方是哪里的时候，他想的是，宇宙。然后Chris翻了个白眼，走过去用手里的一大叠请柬敲了敲他的头。然后Sebastian摸着后脑勺说他想去非洲。

那很酷好吗？！他无声抗议，撅着嘴瘫在沙发上，双手交叉搁在自己的胃部，那个晚上，离他们的婚礼还有一个月，他们刚从累挂掉的队3拍摄中解脱出来不久。Chris在忙着弄请柬，哦——他们俩挑的、被妈妈们尖叫说“怎么可以这么随便！”——的请柬，而他无所事事。

“你知道吗？Bucky想去大峡谷。”Sebastian记得自己瞪着Chris公寓的天花板突然冒出来这么一句。

“知道，很早之前你在采访里就说过。”Chris若有所思地想了一会儿，“So，你想去大峡谷？结婚？蜜月？”

“我已经去过大峡谷了，谢谢，毕业旅行。”他在沙发上翻了个身，让自己的脸埋进沙发柔软的靠背，他的声音听起来闷闷的，“……我想去这个世界的尽头，你知道吗，尽头。”

Sebastian沉默了几秒钟。“我只是想看看什么是 _the end of the line._ ”

他在带着Chris味道的沙发上陷入晕晕乎乎的困意，说出的每一个单词仿佛带着点儿脆弱的模糊，男人放下手里的一叠卡片，默默地站起来，走到他的身边。

“你知道尽头是什么样子吗Chris？听说那里有一座灯塔。”

男人温暖的手掌心覆上他的耳侧，感觉到他平静而缓慢的呼吸起伏，“……你想去吗？在阿根廷，大陆的尽头，乌苏怀亚的灯塔，你想去？”

“嗯……”他的爱人在他手中轻轻点头，宛若一次心脏的跳动，Chris听见Sebastian小声咕哝，“……和你。”

 

*

男人少见地从他口袋里摸了根烟出来，捏在手上却不点燃，他捋了捋半干的头发，看着腰间只围了一条浴巾的Chris靠在那张巨大的圆床上冲着自己眨眼。

“过来，”男人冲他招手，把烟衔在嘴上，“借个火。”

Sebastian不禁挑高了眉，一副戏谑的表情，“你什么时候又抽烟了？”

“在我离开家离开我老婆的孤独时刻呗，”Chris嘴里叼着烟拍了拍身边的床垫示意Sebastian，“过来，puppy，过来。”

操……他在内心深处狠骂了一句，感觉自己浑身的血液正不受控制地奔涌，嘴里都是樱桃糖浆的甜。Chris知道他的死穴，Chris太清楚这个了，或许他已经看穿了一切，看穿这个名叫Sebastian的家伙那点儿心思，像是丢在香槟里的樱桃终将被湿淋淋地捞出被汁水四溢地嚼烂在齿间，而最终他要对他举手投降。他对这样的Chris毫无招架之力。

Chris一直不抽烟，只有他们刚开始乱搞在一起的时候，他会在他们大汗淋漓地爽过一次之后问点燃了烟的Sebastian要来吸一两口。而Sebastian从未讲起过自己有多么喜欢男人抽烟时凶狠又英俊的侧脸。后来他们在哈瓦那的小酒馆里一起抽雪茄，他被男人低垂下眼睫吐出烟雾的样子帅得他妈的腿软又头晕目眩。

他总是被这样一帧画面般轻飘飘的细节击中心脏和大脑，像是在路上走着走着而突然间上帝向他投掷了炸弹，那些甜蜜到炸裂到毁灭的小弹片、火药味、心跳声，通通通，然后粉红色的烟雾散去后是Chris微微蹙眉的那个笑容。

比如，Sebastian想要把Chris垂下眼帘凑上他手心点烟这一帧画面永远地装进一个什么隐秘的罐子，连带在他眼底闪烁跳跃的烟草燃烧的火光，男人细密的眼睫投下的一小片阴影，像是冬日早晨的薄雾，闷热的台球室墙壁上懵懂的影子，午夜场里燃烧了的烟草酒精与荷尔蒙。

他凑近，仿佛逼近一团燃烧的火，Chris在无数折射后锐利的镭射光线下清晰直白的浅色眼珠盯着他，他隔着变幻的烟雾去寻找男人叼着香烟滤嘴的饱满通红的嘴唇，Chris取下唇间的烟卷，他勾起嘴角，凑上前去从男人口中吸走热辣滚烫的烟雾。

“嘶————我操！！！”但猛地伸进他的裤子去揉捏他半硬的老二的手让他立刻招架不住冒冒失失咬在Chris的下巴上，“疼疼疼……你他妈轻点儿行吗！”

 

*

在哈瓦那喝到纯正的古巴莫吉托的时候，Sebastian感觉自己的世界又一次碎了。他没有在五分钱酒馆找到海明威留下的句子就发誓再也不要喝这玩意儿了他宁愿一辈子喝头脑简单的美国佬改良版。

他们这一路相当他妈的不容易，有时候Chris和他都觉得这压根儿不是蜜月旅行而是徒步探险，好几个晚上累得再也爬不起来收拾自己就带着一身汗臭味挤在一起乱糟糟地睡了。但他们都喜欢那里，喜欢一张接一张铺天盖地的Havana Club招贴广告，热辣的空气中总是唱个没够的 _Chan Chan_ 和弗拉门戈吉他，手拉着手踩着夹脚拖鞋就可以走遍日光滚烫的街道，Sebastian就嘲笑Chris被晒得像只狒狒结果被Chris追着满街跑。可惜的是，当他们去寻访Buena Vista Social Club时，热风吹鼓了浅蓝色皱褶的窗帘，那里已经成了一栋私人宅子。

还有布宜诺斯艾利斯街头热闹无比的台球桌，他是那样喜欢看男人宽厚结实的背俯下弯成一道沉稳的弧线，还有Chris专注瞄准击出一杆的样子，他站在一旁抽烟，不由自主地弯起嘴角微笑，当Chris把球杆递给他的时候，他就取下嘴上濡湿了滤嘴的香烟递到男人带着笑意的唇边。

当然他们不得不诅咒南美该死的街头治安，丢了点小东西然后两个人傻笑着安慰自己算是没白来。重要的是他们在人流如织的街头把手伸进对方的口袋里拥吻，在小酒馆里分抽一根烟，在旅馆摇摇欲坠的木头床上赤裸的黏糊糊搂在一起舔着渗出皮肤的汗，楼下有一群人在拉手风琴跳探戈，他搂着Chris的腰把头枕在他的肩膀上，他们脚步凌乱地在黑白交错的房间地面跳一支隐秘的舞。春光般的快乐像是能把他轰成粉末的樱桃味炸弹。

 

*

“我发现一件事……”男人咬着快要燃尽的烟，手掌探进他的裤腰一下下捏着他柔软肉感的屁股，而Sebastian头埋在Chris的颈窝里，光着上身整个人压在Chris身上，脚趾踢着男人毛绒绒的小腿肚。“……我发现你对某些，嗯，情景会特别，特别兴奋，知道吗。”

“……什么。”Sebastian动了动腰，好让Chris的手指滑进自己的臀缝。

男人把燃尽的烟头随手摁灭在床边的烟灰缸里，带着烟草和尼古丁味道的手指缓慢地插进他发间，指尖一点点摩挲他的头皮，“比如上次一起看那些片子，你他妈兴奋极了，你自己没感觉吗？就是那个有G奶的金发妞，后腰上纹了一大片玫瑰花，开头坐在楼梯上用一管口红自慰，你看见她就硬了。”

Sebastian抬起手臂送给Chris一个中指，“少来了，我根本不喜欢硅胶胸部，明明你最兴奋好吗，你每次看到那女的冲镜头晃屁股你他妈眼都直了，”

“是吗？”男人揪住他脑后的短发抬起他的脸，深沉的眼底跳动着光芒，Chris又用那种让人忍不住腿软着跪下的模样跟他说话了，“但是后来我干你的时候你后面都他妈湿透了……你忘了？我问你是不是也想那样被我干，你抖得都快哭了。”

Sebastian觉得自己快哭了。他咬着嘴唇，在Chris手中挣扎着摇头。Chris攥紧了他的腰杆凑近了他，手指很快滑到了前面握着他还抽痛着却就这样硬了的老二揉搓。他们鼻尖抵着鼻尖，他甚至能吞下他说出的字句。Sebastian记得那天，Chris描述的每一句都没有夸张过，他被男人那些下流的操纵和脑子里不断冒出来的画面折磨得快死了（Chris逼他撅着屁股趴在床上用手指撑开后面被操得松软红肿流满了精液的小洞然后Chris拍下来给他看，Sebastian一辈子记得那张该死的照片），他受不了这样，受不了被属于Chris的气息包围笼罩，那让他几乎想启动什么自毁程序，倒计时，他会从脚尖和指尖开始一点点碎裂，化成了哽咽的热流裹紧了要将他熔化。

他感觉到液体溢满眼眶的湿润感，只能模糊看清Chris开合的嘴唇，“所以我说，你还想知道婚礼前一天晚上到底发生了什么事吗？”

 

*

他们抵达乌苏怀亚已经是南半球的傍晚了，Sebastian和Chris甚至还为是要立刻去看灯塔还是先填饱肚子睡觉小争执了一下，但他们被那家旅馆的狗逗得忘了时间，等到再想起来灯塔的时候已经是深夜。

然后他们理所当然在世界尽头的小旅馆拥挤的小床上做爱，相当有纪念意义。

Chris用房间里的吉他为他唱了 _Hey Jude_ ，那是Sebastian第一次听Chris弹吉他唱歌。并且裸体。他情动不能自已，一点点亲吻他丈夫白得发亮的肩头，牙齿咬住了又松开，像个晕乎乎的醉鬼一样滑稽地搂着他，脸贴着Chris覆盖在肌肉线条之下的蝴蝶骨，感到爱人的歌声在胸腔里跳动的共鸣。

第二天，当Chris和Sebastian终于看到世界尽头遥遥伫立的红白相间的灯塔，再向南望去是茫茫大海，一千公里外冰雪覆盖的南极，向北望去是整个美洲大陆，大西洋和太平洋在他们身处的船只下面交汇。

行船的轰鸣和海风呼啸的声音劈头盖脸地裹挟着，一大群鸬鹚扑棱着翅膀盘旋着停在深色岛屿的土壤上，潮湿和孤寂，这就是the end了，Sebastian想，原来这里就是世界的尽头啊，从阿拉斯加延伸到此地的公路也消失在海水之中，灯塔和海洋，红白蓝，还有他们在乌斯怀亚举目远眺看到的积雪的山峰与黑压压的深林。Chris凑过来帮他紧了紧冲锋衣外套的兜帽，他缩在厚实衣袖里的手紧握着男人的手， _I am with you till the end of the line_ ，他看到Chris被冰冷刺骨的海风吹得皱在一起的脸，他想对他说出这句话，但开了口尝到的都是海浪扑面的咸。

 

*

一点钟的时候，Sebastian已经醉得不能说一句完整的句子了，也不能分辨自己喝的是什么玩意儿，要不是Chris也在场，他估计早就被拖出去塞进出租车送回家了。酒液沾得他的下巴和胸口湿亮，而他身上的衬衫领口拽开了三颗纽扣，几乎露出了整个湿漉漉的胸膛。

几个钢管舞女郎收拾东西走了，剩下是乌烟瘴气的男人的场子，而那家伙喝得醉眼朦胧靠在沙发上，通红的嘴唇笑得弯弯的盯着他们看，伙伴们挨个过来把他摆弄成滑稽的姿势和他拍照合影，而他还傻乎乎地笑着，瞪大了眼睛对着镜头做鬼脸。

Chris再次出现的时候，Sebastian正踢掉了靴子光着脚窝在沙发上蜷成婴儿般的一坨，旁边Chace搂着他的肩膀像是在安抚他。

“他怎么了？”Chris手里拎着一袋东西，扶了扶额头。

“他一直说他要结婚了，”韩裔友人在一旁掂着瓶啤酒灌了一口，“他还叫你的名字，他现在伤心欲绝谁也不想理。”

Chris抹了一把脸，丢下手里的纸袋走过去拍了拍Sebastian一边埋进沙发里的脸，“Sebby？你还好吗？”

“Chris……”Sebastian听到Chris的叫声终于肯转过头了，但他醉醺醺的小脸苦着，看上去是真的伤心欲绝，“……我他妈要结婚了啊啊啊Chris——”

“——你他妈就是要跟我结婚了拜托——我们回去吧好吗，”Chris哄他，“早上就是婚礼了。”

但是醉鬼的一团混沌的大脑根本理解不了他的未婚夫说出的话，Sebastian摇摇晃晃地从沙发上坐起来，口齿不清地小声嘟囔，沙哑的喉音带着哭腔，“婚礼——明天——我要结婚了Chris，我他妈要结婚了，你来吗？我是不是给你发过请柬？操我他妈为什么要给你发请柬？”

Chris正想要去扶他的手停住了。

“我结婚了Chris，你看，我结婚了，”他手臂挡着眼睛，胡乱冲着男人晃了晃另一只手上明晃晃的订婚戒指，他自顾自哽咽，“你怎么也来了？你来这儿干什么？我已经结婚了啊Chris，你看见了吗我他妈已经结婚了……”

在场的所有人被他这几句颠来倒去的伤心醉话吃了一惊。

他捂着脸无声地跌坐在沙发上，混乱的醉意让他哭泣出声但没人敢走上前拍拍他的肩膀说上一两句安慰的话或者摇醒他告诉他第二天一早是他和Chris的婚礼。Sebastian沉浸在虚构的悲伤中哭得那样伤心，像是正在经历他人生中最无能为力的事情。

男人在他身旁坐下搂他，把他满是酒味儿的脑袋按在胸口，低头亲吻他发顶，“Sebby，没事了，没事的……听我说，你要结婚的那个人是我啊，你要和Chris Evans结婚了，别哭了好吗？”

但Sebastian根本听不进去。他现在就是一个即将搬家要和青梅竹马的女孩说永远再见的伤心欲绝的小男孩。

他翻来覆去咕哝着那句话，他说我就要结婚了啊Chris，你为什么要来我的婚礼呢，说Chris总有一天你也要和别的女孩儿结婚的。终于他哭得累了，整个人伏在Chris胸口，Charles走开去倒了杯水递到他手上，Sebastian接过来抿了一小口就不喝了，揪着Chris的衣服擦了把脸然后继续把脸埋进手心里小声啜泣。而Chris拎来的纸袋子被刚刚的一团混乱翻倒在地板上，露出里面一角白色的裙摆。

 

*

“樱桃味也不赖，”他拆开粉红色带荧光的包装盒，熟练地把里面那瓶桃红色透明液体倒在手心，樱桃香甜的糖浆气味立刻在空气中弥散开来，像爆破后的烟雾，“啧，我会变得这么娘一定都是你害的。”他说着，一边把手心里的液体一点点涂满男人完全勃起的粗硬硕大的阴茎。

“这怪我吗？”Chris抽了他一巴掌屁股，两根手指滑进被扩张得微微张开的小洞来，“我还没讲完呢……你听完就知道怪谁了。”

Sebastian冷笑了一声，分开双腿支撑着重心，又揪着Chris被抹得湿漉漉的老二套弄了几下，然后抬高了腰一点点把那根东西抵进股缝。黏腻油滑的液体顺着茎身一点点滴落，弄得两个人结合在一起的部位更加湿润的甜，这让Sebastian忍不住转头，看到近在咫尺的镜面墙壁中映出的景象，他自己紧闭的臀缝是如何一寸寸完全吞下男人尺寸可观的阴茎，而当他晃动屁股任由那根贯穿了他的肉棍在体内进出，被完全撑开了的通红烂熟的洞口泛着水光里面的嫩肉几乎看得见内部构造。

“你倒是讲啊……”他盯着淫荡的镜面晃动腰肢，无视Chris被他骑得不能自已的粗喘。

“操，慢点，你想让我现在就交货？”男人又冲着他食不餍足的屁股抽了一下，“后来吗，你就看见那件姐姐之前送改的婚礼礼服了，非说是婚纱，你伤心，呃，嘶——别夹那么紧宝贝儿——”

“我怎么了你他妈说啊！”Sebastian索性停下来不动了。

“好好好——”男人举手投降，“——我先说好，那时候你真的真的醉得不行了，基本上别人说什么也听不进去，所以——好好好我说你别掐我疼死了——你就脱光了衣服把那件婚纱穿上了，当场。”

…………

“而且怎么说你你都不肯脱下来，你还非要跟我去结婚。”

…………

“后来我只能把你弄回家了……幸好当时已经半夜了没有人的手机还有电量能打开来拍照。”男人拍了拍那颗深埋进自己颈窝里的脑袋，“这部分就是为什么我一直都没告诉你的原因。”

 

*

Sebastian在寄回纽约和波士顿的明信片末尾写下自己的名字，又再一次核对了地址，才把那一叠卡片递给旅馆老板。

“其实失恋的人才到这里来的，”他摸了摸发凉的鼻尖，冲身旁盯着电视机看足球比赛的Chris说，“热恋的人都去伊瓜苏瀑布了。”

Chris就穿着他当初拍 _Before We Go_ 的那件黑色外套，旅行途中的疲惫和仓促让他回应的笑容显得有些沉默，看上去完全是影片里那个午夜疲惫的街头音乐家。Sebastian把脚搁在小矮桌上，头枕着Chris胸口，和他一起看足球比赛直播。

他们都不怎么听得懂西班牙语，南美洲足球比赛的解说又总是一个劲儿地拉长了嗓门直吼，Sebastian看了一会儿就拿过遥控器转了频道，有一个台在播西班牙语配音版的 _Friends_ ，他把遥控器丢到一边看得起劲。

旅馆老板的狗慢吞吞蹭了过来，跳上沙发挨着Sebastian窝着，他伸手去挠狗的下巴。Chris飞快地瞟了他们一眼，弯起嘴角笑。

“Well，过去我总是想，人不能期望太多东西，”Chris突然开口，Sebastian转过脸来看他，“期望越多就越失望，你就会越难受。”

“So，你期望过会和我在一起吗？”Sebastian轻声问。

“我不期望。”Chris笑着摇摇头，“我等。”

“等什么？”他望着男人英俊的侧脸，“等我喜欢上你？”

“哇哦，我不知道，真的，”Chris也回望着他，“我不知道。”

男人低下头去，盯着左手无名指上的婚戒沉默了一会儿，然后抬起手拨弄着戒指给他看，“你看，痕迹，”Sebastian看到Chris无名指上的戒指下被压出的一道戒痕，还有跨越大陆的旅行中被晒出的一圈痕迹，他扑哧乐了。“其实我觉得我什么都没做，Seb，我做的就只是一直爱你而已。”

然后Chris凑近，给了他一个浅浅的亲吻。

 

*

男人沾满了樱桃糖浆甜味的手指塞满了他的口腔拨弄着他口液四溢的舌根，汗湿的胸膛整个覆盖了他的，他甚至感觉胸前被揉捏得红肿麻痒的乳尖也随着被干的节奏摩擦着，那感觉奇异又下流。Chris一下下狠操进他的屁股，过多的润滑液混合着肠液弄得两个人紧咬在一起的部位一塌糊涂，那有点儿……太多了，操，他被凶狠摩擦肠道内壁的大家伙干得后面发疼，委屈地耷拉着眼角一声声直叫唤。

“嘶——轻点儿……妈的你轻点儿啊，操，”Sebastian哀哀呻吟的尾音带着哭腔，半硬的阴茎被Chris顶得晃动，“你怎么回事啊还不射啊我快被你操死了……”

“你是怎么回事，嗯？”男人眯起眼睛，停下动作居高临下地看他，“你今天怎么了？往常这个时候都恨不得我真的把你操死。”

操，他只是疼啊！被伤害的老二射过一次之后还是隐隐作痛，更别提后面是真的被干得红肿到无法合拢，但他只是咬着嘴唇摇头，抽搐着一下下绞紧了后穴。

Chris挑眉，掐住了他的腰侧往自己怀里带了带，让已经顶进穴道深处的龟头又更深地开拓了几分，“你知道吗那晚你穿着婚纱被我弄回家，”男人压紧了声调凑到他耳边，湿热的呼吸连带着他的舌头舔吻Sebastian红透了的颈侧，“你真美，宝贝儿，你知道吗，所以我们在楼梯上干了，操，你能想象吗你穿着那条裙子，他妈的美极了，也是像这样，”Chris一路亲吻到他隆起的锁骨红肿的乳尖又吻回他不可思议大张着的嘴唇，他眼神涣散，灰蓝的眼珠像是除了盯着Chris之外丝毫不能动弹，男人再一次狠狠撞进他被深深操开的身体，那些燃烧他的话是他的末日宣言，“想象一下，宝贝，想想我在我们的楼梯上怎么操我的新娘，你喜欢这样，你喜欢，能想起来吗？嗯？”

可惜Sebastian不能。他崩溃地搂着Chris的脖子，眼眶里的液体被撞碎滚落上胸膛，男人低下头舔掉，再温柔地吻他泛红的眼眶。他说不出话来，哪怕是甜腻得像樱桃糖浆的呻吟和叫床声也不行，他张大了嘴巴活像条搁浅的鱼，阴茎抽搐着流淌出前液而快感搅和了痛感在每一根血管里炸裂，男人腾出一只手握住他那儿套弄着，吮咬他红了一片的肩头，声音急促，“……这就傻了，哈？那天晚上你就像这样，宝贝儿，你喜欢极了，操……你里面真紧，”他被Chris整个压进床垫，而他身体里肆虐顶撞的阴茎像是将他牢牢钉死，他甚至能听见机械的数字读秒声，高潮在血液里四散流窜的火花声，“我要射了，说给我听，Sebby，求你，”Chris的声音哽咽着破碎了，操着他的动作凌乱毫无章法，“说你是我的……说你是我的新娘，求你，求你——”

“FUCK——”Sebastian被男人最后一下顶弄牢牢箍在怀中，高潮的余韵冲刷着他，魂魄渐渐从爽得不行的地方回到身体，他甚至能清晰感觉到Chris射精时的抖腰，以及一点点溢满了后穴的精液，而他自己射出来的东西在他们两个人之间的皮肤上黏腻地滑动。

然后他推了推压在身上像条死狗一样的Chris，“你他妈刚刚——让我说什么？”

 

-END-


End file.
